The LONI Resource (LONIR) has grown and matured since 1998, when it was initially funded. Administrative responsibilities include measuring, tracking and reporting scientific publications, collaborations, community services, educational activities and web resource activity. To manage the existing LONIR infrastructure and support the proposed developments, we have established an efficient and comprehensive administrative structure. Specifically, the main responsibilities of the Administration Core are; allocation of resources, budgetary control, tracking and monitoring, policy, and strategic alliance. In response to prior Review Panel recommendations, the LONIR external advisory committee, described below, is now a more engaged and important component of the Resource administration providing evaluation, critical assessment and guidance. A pivotal LONIR guiding principle is the resource's collaborative and open nature. Appropriate rules of governance are important components to its success. We have tested these principles during the last 12 years of the Resource. The rules of governance have continued to evolve in keeping with the mission and philosophy of a successful Resource.